Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Civil War
by TheBallisticKnight
Summary: Following Percy Jackson's rejection of immortality, the Olympian Council is torn on how to proceed. 'All it really needed was a few well placed lies and deceits, sending the whole world of demigods spiralling into chaos.' Post TLO, Annabeth and Percy aren't together yet. YET. If you want, flame on, I don't geer a damn ;)
1. Prologue

**AN: My first fanfiction. This is post TLO but Annabeth and Percy don't get together. I do not know yet whether I will do a pairing or not. Meh, I'll decide it later. Positive feedback is appreciated, and if you feel like it, flame on, I really don't give a damn. Enjoy...or not I guess. :P**

Prologue:

? POV:

My plan seems to be working just fine. All it needed really were a few well-placed lies and deceits, and soon enough, chaos ensued, just as I planned. Anyone who was observant enough would noticed the whole ordeal started off a little too orchestrated.

I'll admit that not all of the Olympians are conceited, self-centered, power-hungry gods, but believe me, a lot of them have turned against the virtues and morals they stood for many millennia ago. They were beginning to become dictators, leaders that would never be stopped and would take offence to the simplest of opposition. They had brought what I had started upon themselves. I merely planted the seeds, and it sprouted with their continuous ignorance.

I suppose you're wondering what I even did to harm them. Well, let me correct myself there. I was _helping_ them, not _harming_ them. Yes, I started a civil war. I could have done it in so many better ways, but alas, I did not have the ability to do so in my weakened and fading form. I found my perfect chance when the saviour of Olympus, another one of their pawns, stepped up into the spotlight. Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson was a true, good hearted hero, who came from a camp filled with many more good hearted, true heroes, and I decided it was time to show the world what the Olympians really were when Percy Jackson rejected immortality.

To say Zeus and some of the other Olympians were furious would be an understatement. I watched the whole rewards ceremony after the victory over Kronos. Clearly, only the heroes who stood out were rewarded, and many of those who did heroic deeds in battle were forgotten because they did not 'lead' the charge. Aside that, Percy Jackson definitely deserved it. He fought for his friends and Olympus, not for the pride and the reward. Had there not been those few other Olympians who supported his decisions, I presume he would have been nice grease spot in the centre of the Throne Room.

Once the heroes had gotten their rewards and they had all left (after their silly party, of course), the Olympian Council was torn. It went somewhat like this, although I did cut some, er, long parts of his speech about Percy's rejection of immortality off:

 **Flashback:**

" _SILENCE! I DEMAND SILENCE!" Zeus thundered furiously, slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne. As demanded, silence settled in around the room, and Zeus glared at everyone, as if daring them to speak up._

 _After Zeus' sweeping glare passed, Apollo snickered quietly to himself. "Of course you do pops, of course you do."_

" _Thank you everyone," he continued, although he did not sound thankful in one single way. "We have much to discuss."_

" _To start off, I would like to bring up the only large matter we must discuss immediately," Zeus started, and what he said next confirmed many people, or rather Olympians' suspicions. "As you may have guessed, the matter is in fact the rejection of immortality by Perseus Achilles Jackson earlier today."_

 _Poseidon's eyes narrowed and his mind raced as he had a bad feeling that he knew where this conversation was heading._

" _I have heard from various sources, including Hecate, Iris, and Ares that Perseus has chosen to stay mortal because he is plotting against Olympus, and knows that if he becomes immortal, he would be forever tied to Olympus. With this convincing evidence supplied to me by various sources, I must come to the logical conclusion that Perseus must be conspiring against Olympus, or more specifically me, considering I am the all-powerful leader of the Olympians who must have created the Ancient Laws," Many of them rolled their eyes at the last sentence, but Zeus did not seem to heed it. "Thus, I have decided to hold a vote."_

" _Hold a vote on what?" Athena inquired, but she, being the wisdom goddess and all, already figured out the answer._

" _To kill Perseus Jackson." Was Zeus' short, eloquent answer. The entire throne room burst into utter chaos._

 _But before anyone else had cut in, Poseidon leapt up, his eyes no longer the swirling sea green colour they usually were, resembling Percy's, but instead had become more of a raging hurricane. The colour in his eyes were darkening, and his fists and muscles began to clench. A trident formed in his right hand, armour magically covering itself over his skin. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed the grip of his trident._

" _WHAT KIND OF A RULER ARE YOU!? MY SON HAD A CHOICE, AND HE CHOSE THE RIGHT ONE; THE FURTHER AWAY ANYONE IS FROM YOUR TYRANT RULE, THE BETTER!" Poseidon roared in absolute, terrifying fury. To say it was a bad idea to say such a thing would be an understatement._

 _Zeus' eyes widened, the same happening to him as he leapt up, gripping the master bolt in his hand._

" _You dare, brother..." His words dripped with venom, spitting out brother as if it was a horrible taste in his mouth. "You dare call me a tyrant!? A TYRANT!?" His voice went from deathly quiet to eardrum-bursting loud in less than 5 seconds._

 _Many of the other Olympians watched wide eyed, their minds already beginning to choose a side, but Poseidon stood his ground, not swayed by the furious retort._

" _My son would never conspire against Olympus. You know his fatal flaw is loyalty." Poseidon's voice was quiet, but had most people been there, they would have chosen to listen to Zeus' roaring rather than this. It was very creepy, in short._

" _Yes, but he only shows it to his friends. We do not know where exactly these 'loyalties' lie. For all we know, because we do not talk with our kids due to Ancient Laws, he probably hates us all." Zeus shot back, his face reverting to somewhat relaxed, his jaw unclenching._

" _Well, he must hate you for being such a dictating, tyrannical ruler, Zeus. I cannot believe you would do this. I H-"_

" _SHUT THE HELL UP POSEIDON. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! WE MUST TAKE THE VOTE NO MATTER WHAT! I AM THE KING OF THE GODS AND YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS!" Zeus bellowed furiously. Some of the Olympians threw disgusted looks at Zeus, but the rest seemed used to it, and paid no special attention to it._

 _A quiet voice piped up from the hearth, and it was truly astounding said voice could keep so calm yet hold so much resentment in it. "Look at what you have become, brother. I agree whole-heartedly with Poseidon here; you have become a tyrant. Taking full control of a once prosperous, well-mannered council, you are turning it into a state that will not take any suggestions to help us grow and will overreact to small types of opposition." Hestia added on to Poseidon, and Zeus' nostrils flared when he saw a couple of the council members nodding their heads._

" _If you would like to be this way, fine. You are openly rejecting me, the king of the gods. Who would like to stand by me in this matter?" Zeus growled angrily, sparks flying off him, as if he didn't look furious enough. Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hera, Dionysus raised their hands. At least Zeus had the sense to allow Hades and Hestia to vote._

 _Zeus proceeded to flash a smug smile. "I declare war on all those who did not raise their hands." Gasps of shock echoed around the room, and everyone who fell under the 'other side' immediately flashed off Olympus._

 _Not a single person noticed the glazed look in Zeus' eyes._

 _ **AN: There. Boom. A short prologue for you there! I might take an unknown amount of time to update this story, so yeah sorry. :/**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: As stated in my profile, I republished the first chapter because there was a weird problem in which the chapter was...well...er...kind of not showing up, which I proceeded to fix by deleting the story and republishing the first chapter.**

Chapter 1

 **Artemis**

Artemis was certainly reconsidering the doubt that had entered her mind when she decided not to side with her father. Who would've known that Zeus was going to declare war? Off such a simple thing? It seemed too orchestrated, but Artemis knew, as much as she didn't want to admit it, her father was a hot-headed, tyrant leader that would take offence to a rejection of immortality. Aside that, her doubt certainly was leaving as the Olympians that escaped following the declaration of war had regrouped, and we're planning on the appropriate course of action, and when to reveal it to Percy.

Artemis knew that Percy would feel so utterly guilty that he had been the 'cause' of the whole mess, but Artemis knew anyone else in the position of Zeus that was thinking straight (which couldn't be too many possible people) would have not reacted so strongly to turning down god hood. Artemis sighed, shaking her head and putting it on her hands as her head overflowed with questions. She decided to tune in to the discussion at that point.

"It is clear, knowing how much of a hot-headed bastard he is, he will not back down from this declaration, especially if it damages his pride, and even worse, he has another overly prideful Olympian by his side; Athena." Poseidon stated.

"That's a pretty large problem. Especially if it's Athena, you know, goddess of wisdom and all." Hephaestus grumbled.

Artemis looked around at everyone else who was seated down around the table at Poseidon's underwater palace in Atlantis. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, her annoying _twin_ brother and herself, Artemis. Not the best team, but not an overly prideful one either. Even better, they all looked ready to fight.

She looked outside the large glass atrium they were in, and she admired the stunning architecture of Atlantis. Down here, she doubted Zeus and his forces could do much damage, considering that Poseidon's armies were not a force to be truffled ( **AN: lol I had to. Sorry :P)** with, but it would be a disastrous fight.

She put her head in her hands as she tried to simply comprehend in the last 24 hours. They had defeated Kronos, the heroes had been rewarded, Perseus Jackson rejected immortality for his friends and gave up his wish for the help of others, and her pompous brat of a father had declared war on them for disobeying his orders. They all knew how much Zeus, Athena, Hera and Ares hated Perseus, and it was understandable, but to declare war? That was out of character, even for Zeus.

Her mind wandered back to Perseus. To say he was a truly noble person would be an understatement. Artemis had thought he would have been like any other male, but she was wrong indeed. Her respect for him increased by a lot when he had, somehow, earned Zoe's respect _and_ hold the sky while the fought Atlas in one quest. An impressive feat for a boy, Artemis had thought. And it only increased when he went into the Labyrinth, yes, the Labyrinth, on another quest, and finally, defeating Kronos in the battle of Manhattan, not to mention sitting on his father's throne to get his attention. Artemis knew sitting on an Olympian's throne was a very, _very_ bad idea, even her own. She shook her head. What a unique male he was. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was probably better than most mortal woman too. Sighing, she turned back to the discussion once again.

"I bet you someone set this whole goddamn mess up." Hades growled, clearly agitated. Artemis looked curiously at him; she agreed that something about it was off.

"Why would you think so?" Apollo inquired, looking between Hades and Poseidon.

"Well, I mean, as much as a twat that Zeus has become, it simply isn't in his character to take such rash action that is going to endanger every single demigod in both camps." Hades pointed out. Artemis raised her eyebrows; she didn't know that her father was hated so much by his brothers.

Poseidon nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. So it seems we must take action to defend ourselves and the campers, and hopefully make Olympus a better place."

Artemis sat up straighter in her chair and said, "We better get Percy because he's going to be the first victim of Zeus' tyranny." The deities in the room nodded in agreement, and they began planning and preparation.

 **Line Break:**

 **Zeus**

Zeus slammed his master bolt into the ground, fury building up in his system as he got up hastily out of his seat.

"YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS!" He bellowed furiously. "Now, I shall repeat myself. We will lock down the camp. No one comes in, no one comes out unless _I_ say so. I will force all demigods in the camp to serve under our prosperous new empire without those scum-"

"Father, you do realize the 'scum' include your children?" Athena interrupted, before shrinking down at her father's glare.

"Do not interrupt me Athena!" Zeus growled, and Athena nodded, terrified, her eyes widening and she moved back into her throne. "As I was saying, all demigods must serve us to destroy the enemy. No. Matter. What. Every single one except Perseus Jackson of course. He will be brought to justice in front of me. If you capture him, bring him to me and I shall deal with him." He ordered. Aphrodite frowned; was this going to be the end of the love she always wanted to happen? Athena meanwhile, threw a glance at the goddess of love, and she immediately knew what she was thinking, and promptly rolled her eyes.

"Are you listening!? God, you are the worst kind to have as my generals." Zeus snapped, looking around at the not-very-attentive audience.

"Father, what do you mean, your generals?" Athena asked her father, nervous of the answer.

"That way, I can be sure to exterminate you if you disobey me. Scram! Go secure the camp!"

And with that, the rest of the Olympians hurried out, not willing to face Zeus' wrath.

What had the king of the gods become!?

 **Line Break:**

 **Percy**

Percy Jackson turned in his bed as images flashed through his head. He was extremely confused to why he was getting flashbacks of his very...interesting past few years at Camp. Random 'clips' of his various dangerous experiences were racing through his mind, and it wasn't helping at all for a good night's rest after defeating an army of monsters. Sighing, he sat up in his bed, rather abruptly, and just sat there. He knew there was no hope in sleeping that day, and decided to relive the good moments of his years at Camp Half Blood.

At the edge of his peripheral vision, he could see some pictures, spread out across his bedside table. His gaze followed and landed on them. Gingerly picking them up, he switched on a table lamp so he could see them clearer. His finger ran across it, wiping the dust that had settled on it over the months. It was a picture of him and Annabeth, sitting on the beach on the 4th of July after the Battle of the Labyrinth. He couldn't help but lapse out once more, going back to the very day.

His joy did not last very long.

His door was kicked down, falling to the ground with a loud thump, snapping Percy out of his flashbacks. Percy's eyes widened, and he snatched Riptide off his bedside table and swiftly uncapped it.

Standing in the doorway was no one other than the godly equivalent of the Minotaur in terms of intelligence, Ares.

 **Line Break:**

 **Poseidon**

Poseidon knew that Zeus would have made a move against camp already, or more worryingly, his son, Percy. Artemis had opted to check on her hunters, and inform them about the very sudden predicament they had been placed in, although it is fair to say it was also their fault for being oh so evil by supporting a noble, deserving hero.

He crouched in the underbrush as he neared the cabins in Camp Half Blood. There was no sign of movement he could see yet, but he sensed another Olympian nearby, and he was sure it couldn't be anyone friendly, considering Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus and Apollo were busy gathering as many people (or creatures rather, in Poseidon's case) for the fight against the new and improved (note heavy sarcasm), tyrannical Olympus. He was a little anxious, knowing powerful Zeus was, albeit Poseidon had Hades on his side, and he had a bad feeling that Zeus would find a way to cheat to defeat them.

And then he saw it. Right in front of the Poseidon cabin stood a tall figure, clutching a broadsword, at least, he thought so, as much as he could see in the dark, and also radiating a godly aura. The door was kicked down, and he heard a few shouts burst through the dark a few seconds later.

Poseidon leapt up, out of the underbrush, and his trusty trident formed in his hand.

"You will pay Zeus, you will pay."

Zooming towards the figure with godly speed, he slammed his trident into the intruder, and the intruder slammed into a wall. Golden ichor poured out of his wounds, and Poseidon took a glance at his face. _Ares_.

"Now, now uncle, let us not perform rash actions-" Ares started fearfully, before he was abruptly cut off.

"Oh shut the hell up Ares. Rash actions, you say? Look who's talking." Poseidon spat in fury. You could really tell he loved his children (ahem, ahem Zeus) and would protect them at all costs. At least he learned from his mistakes.

Poseidon's expression turned into one of disgust before stabbing his trident downwards. Ares howled in pain, but managed to contain himself, he couldn't show weakness to the enemy. Grabbing his broadsword, he lashed out towards his uncle.

 **Line Break:**

 **Percy**

Percy gasped as a figure came crashing towards Ares, and his attacker was quickly locked in combat with the unknown figure. Tightening his grip on Riptide, he peeked out of his kicked down door frame, to see an intense battle between two figures, one being Ares and the other being...his dad? Poseidon swept his trident at Ares' legs, knocking him clean of his feet.

Ares was battered and beaten, and it wouldn't take much to kill him, well, kill him as much as you can kill an immortal. Percy presumed it would take him months to reform. Poseidon lifted his trident up, ready to deal the killing blow when Ares somehow disappeared before Poseidon could finish him off. His trident slammed into the ground, kicking up some dust and dirt. Poseidon yelled in fury.

"Uh...dad?" Percy squeaked nervously. Poseidon's eyes turned towards him, and the fury in them immediately dissipated. He ran towards Percy and scooped him up in a big hug.

"You're okay!" He squealed like a little girl. Percy's eyes widened and he gasped for air.

"Uh...yeah...dad...I guess I am...why did Ares attack me?" Percy questioned, clearly confused out of his mind.

"No time to explain Percy, we have got to go!" Poseidon hissed, and dragged a sluggish and tired Percy behind him.

Percy threw a glance towards the Big House, only to see a very surprised Chiron and some other campers watch him with wide eyes. He could make out Annabeth, and he could tell from her stance she was extremely anxious, worried and most of all, surprised. He threw a confused look towards her, not knowing why Ares had tried to attack him. Chiron mouthed _What Happened?_ To which he shrugged helplessly. Turning back to Poseidon, he only had a second to close his eyes before Poseidon flashed them both away.

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth could only stand and watch while her best friend was teleported away. She knew Poseidon wasn't mad at Percy, but rather some other figure they saw earlier. Annabeth could sense a godly aura around the other figure too, but she couldn't exactly catch who it was.

She snapped out of her thoughts abruptly, by her own will, surprisingly, and turned towards Chiron.

"We have to find out why Poseidon just took Percy! I mean, he is Poseidon's son, but Poseidon has never done that before. OH WAIT! I know! It must be Zeus! Why else would there be a godly aura around that figure! He must be mad after Percy rejecting immortality. Why? You'd think that he'd let Percy choose his reward after saving their asses. Hmm...I suppose Zeus must be trying to get revenge because he was 'humiliated'. What a joke. You know, I probably should not have said that-" She started worriedly, but was cut off.

"Annabeth, you're rambling." Travis pointed out rather unnecessarily.

"Then let me ramble you idiot!" Annabeth growled. Travis shrunk down in fear and ran to back to Katie Gardiner, who rolled her eyes at her silly boyfriend's antics.

Before she could continue her 'rambling', a massive explosion rocked the camp borders, and the camp erupted into chaos.

Annabeth drew her dagger and sprinted towards the camp border, catching up with Chiron and a few other campers.

"Do you know what it is, Chiron?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't but I suspect a large monster chasing a demigod. I don't know how I suspect, it just seems right, so if that's the case, we must make haste." Chiron replied. Annabeth nodded and sprinted along with the old centaur.

They burst through the treeline, ready for battle, until they saw a monster unknown to them.

Annabeth screamed in terror. It was a massive spider-like creature, bigger than Arachne, it's skin streaked with poisonous green, and beady black eyes.

Chiron backed up; he didn't know what this creature was, and he didn't know how powerful it was.

It looked like Chiron's suspicions were true. A boy about Annabeth's age with brown hair and electric-blue eyes sprinted out of the woods, heading straight for inside the camp. Seeing him, Annabeth couldn't help but think ' _another_ child of the big three' _._ Percy was enough of big three-ness for the camp.

A furious roar turned the entire demigod population of Camp-Half Blood back to the massive spider. It was spitting green slime out of its mouth, quickly hospitalizing at least 10 campers. Apollo campers were running around desperately, trying to get those injured back to the infirmary as quickly as possible and then healing them. The Hephaestus cabin was hurling boulders covered in Greek fire with catapults. The rest were fighting their way through, with all the courage they could muster. It barely scratched the monster, and it relentlessly kept attacking.

"This is really bad...You know what, screw it. CAMPERS! RETREAT! Get the injured back and inside the camp borders! It cannot enter! The new camper is safe now, and our mission is done. Retreat!" Chiron bellowed at the top of his voice. The campers followed the orders and soon enough, the monster was hitting nothing but the camp borders.

"We need better communication everybody! We could have had less injuries had we known the new demigod was safely inside the camp." Chiron said furiously. The campers bowed down their heads in shame.

Annabeth stumbled into the camp, scarred for life by the massive arachnid she just saw, being a child of Athena. She looked around, her heart still pounding in her chest, and saw the new demigod standing at the centre of the others.

"What is your name, young one?" Chiron asked kindly, the anger and frustration in his voice gone.

The demigod proceeded to snap haughtily, and what he said next confirmed my suspicions. "First of all, I am not young. Secondly, I am Andel, son of Zeus."

 **AN: Oh snap! Did Zeus just get another son to possibly lead the war against Poseidon!? Next chapter is going to start with some of the others recruiting and shit is gonna get real. :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for so much for your support; it means a lot to me!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Thalia**

Thalia crept through the underbrush, a small group of girls following close behind her, bows out, arrows nocked. She knew this would be a very difficult mission from the start, but she had a plan, and she had a good feeling that it would work. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus on the task at hand.

The moon seemed dim, and Thalia felt that something must have happened during the meeting on Olympus. Maybe the Council was having an emergency up there. It was a possibility, and it seemed pretty reasonable, because Lady Artemis hadn't returned yet. She looked up, the clouds cutting out even more of the dim light, leaving the hunters to rely on their demigod powers to help them navigate.

"Hey Thalia, do you have any idea why our Lady is taking so long?" a hunter asked curiously from the back, although Thalia could hear the anxiety in her voice as well. Turning her head around to face the hunter, Thalia noticed it was Alex, one of the younger hunters who joined just this year.

"Um...hello?" Phoebe waved a hand in front of Thalia's face. "Respond to your sister's question, Thalia."

Thalia blinked and mumbled a barely audible sorry before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I have no clue. Our lady should have been back by now; something must be up. Anyway, keep quiet all of you. We need to get to the camp swiftly and silently." She finished, her voice barely a whisper.

Their current mission was to take out a monster camp that had been rather problematic for the Olympians, and had required the hunters to take it out as soon as the rewards ceremony was over.

"Jeez dad, can't we have a break?" She muttered tiredly under her breath. Shaking her head once again, they continued stealthily sprinting through the underbrush.

A loud yell burst through the trees, further in. Thalia motioned the hunters to stop, before stiffening.

"Look out!" Thalia whisper-shouted. A growl resonated from beside them. Immediately, they all jumped, and out leapt a massive hellhound. Phoebe gestured towards Thalia, and the group split in two, leaving the hellhound's pounce right in the middle.

"FIRE!" Thalia yelled, and arrows whizzed towards the hellhound. At least a dozen arrows, sticking in the hellhound's hide, and it made it look like a porcupine.

"Quick, we better advance. We might need to switch to close combat because now they know we are here." Thalia ordered. They once again took off, this time not caring for stealth but aiming for speed. It was not long before the monster camp loomed into view. It was impressive for a 'camp'. Alex's jaw hung open, but Thalia pulled her down, and the group lay low in the grass.

Tall wooden stakes circled a small stone fortress, so tightly pressed together you couldn't see a thing inside. Only what was above could be seen, and Thalia noticed a monster that she couldn't exactly place, and it was holding a crossbow, which was not a regularity among monsters. Thalia intelligently deducted that there were many more monsters waiting for them to fight, which would-

"There! I see them! The hunters of Artemis!" A hoarse voice screamed from inside the walls, presumably the sentry, bursting Thalia out of her observant state.

" _Shit."_ Thalia cursed under her breath. There was no chance to escape now; they could only hope that the other 4 groups of hunters could come quickly, considering it seemed they were the only group there by then. "Well then, fire!"

Before they could react, a shout erupted from the other side of the fortress.

"They're ambushing!" the sentry, and suddenly a group of monsters opened a large metal gate and poured out, firing arrows towards them, and Thalia signalled them to move back and return fire. Arrows whizzed back and forth, but the hunters had a huge advantage, considering they were completely concealed now in the forest. Quickly, the monster force retreated, their numbers diminishing to less than 20, but Thalia knew that the majority of monsters would be on the other side.

"Phoebe, Helen and I will stay with our bows, the rest of you, move to the front with your knives, got it? We'll shoot from the back, and then then you guys will attack forward, and then we will switch to melee too. Then, we can crush them in the middle!" Thalia said confidently. The hunters nodded, getting in the appropriate formation, and Thalia motioned them forward.

"For Lady Artemis!" Thalia yelled, and they charged forth, and they were, as Thalia expected, quickly engaged in combat while the three in the back kept on firing.

"Thalia, the Laistrygonian giants will be easier to take out with more people on knives! We're running out of arrows anyway." Phoebe pointed out, and Thalia nodded in appreciation and drew her knives. They moved forward, slicing up monsters with ease, coating the ground in golden dust that glistened in the dim moonlight. Soon enough they had infiltrated the camp, and there were only a few monsters left to mop up, which wasn't very hard now that they were all in one place.

"Well, fantastic job everyone! This type of mission is pretty rare, and thankfully, this is actually the easiest one we've had in years. Anyway, good work guys!" Thalia said cheerfully, and the hunters cheered in response.

Suddenly, none other than Artemis flashed into the clearing, receiving a few yelps of surprise. Thalia looked somewhat surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"My lady, what took you so long?" Phoebe questioned, which was exactly what Thalia was about to ask as well.

"Let's get back to our camp, because it's a very long story. I'm assuming you left hunters back at camp to guard, yes?" Artemis asked, receiving a few nods. "And I'm also assuming you have already scoured the place, right?"

"Yes, milady, we found no useful or telltale clues of where this group came from and why they set up such a fortified camp." Phoebe responded.

"Very well, I shall investigate it myself later, but currently there are much more pressing matters at hand." With that, Artemis motioned the hunters to follow her back to their camp.

A short walk of less than a half hour was enough for them to reach the camp, with no problems on the way. Once they got to their camp, which was obviously not fortified but even though there were guards, Artemis tried to protect it with her godly energy as much as she could.

"Thalia, get the other hunters over here and the rest of you stay seated around the campfire; I first need to try and set up a force field around our camp, as much as I can." Artemis ordered, and the hunters scattered, going to do what they had been ordered to do.

Thalia turned back towards her task at hand, and quickly called back all the other hunters who had stayed on guard. By the time she returned, Artemis and all the other hunters were already seated.

"Come quickly Thalia, I'm afraid we don't we have much time." Artemis said hurriedly. Thalia gave her a questioning look. _What could have happened that we don't have much time?_ She wondered to herself, but nevertheless she sat down.

"As you know, I went to the emergency council meeting and, well, let's just say it didn't end well. Apparently, the meeting was discuss the fate of Perseus Achilles Jackson," Artemis announced, getting many questioning looks. The hunters respected Percy, for one because Thalia was his cousin and she had said many good things about him, and secondly, all the hunters had fought alongside him in the Battle of Manhattan, and they knew he was different from his species. Artemis proceeded to continue.

"It seems that Zeus and a few of the other gods found it humiliating that he had rejected immortality, and thus my father claimed that he had proof Perseus was conspiring against Olympus, which I know he wouldn't do, and then said that he would hold a vote on whether or not to..." Artemis threw a nervous glance towards Thalia, and she just motioned to continue. "Whether or not to kill him." She finished with a sigh, and the hunters gasped while Thalia clenched her fists, sparks flying off her skin.

"That bastard! No father of mine would ever do that! How could he!? I will personally strangle him and torture him for what he did to Percy! ARRGGHHH!" Thalia screeched furiously. A few of the hunters shifted nervously in their seats.

"Calm down Thalia! He was never killed! Poseidon went and brought him back to Atlantis, which is where I was for a few hours." Artemis said in a soothing voice. Thalia looked up at that and mumbled an incoherent _sorry_.

"If I may ask, why exactly where you down at Atlantis, milady?" Alex inquired, her eyes still hovering over the fuming Thalia.

"Oh yes, I forgot one of the most important parts. Zeus, um...sort of...declared war on Poseidon and everyone deity who stood by Perseus?" she finished the sentence of somewhat like a question. Thalia blinked in surprise.

"Hunters! Pack up, we have to go to Camp and see what we can do. If there is any problem, Poseidon and Hestia should already be there, and Hades is going to be there soon." Artemis ordered, and the hunters nodded; for once doing something _for_ a male. Before long, they were fully equipped and ready.

"You will pay father, you will pay." Thalia growled in fury.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy**

Percy opened his eyes groggily, but proceeded to immediately close them because of the brightness. He groaned and muttered some incoherent words.

"Wake up Percy! We have much to do!" a voice said cheerfully, sounding much like his dad...suddenly, everything from the past night hit him like a truck. Ares attacking, Poseidon defeating him, Ares teleporting away, and then being taken to Atlantis. He sat up quickly as if someone had poked his butt with a fork. Poseidon looked at him, barely stifling a giggle as he gazed warmly down at his son.

"That's an interesting way of putting it, Percy!" Poseidon laughed a hearty, warm laugh and Percy just felt like going back to sleep with such a melodious expression of mirth. He shook his head and looked around. Triton stood expectantly beside Poseidon, and for once, Percy didn't see pure hate in his gaze.

"I don't see that you hate me anymore." Percy pointed out.

Triton laughed. "Really brother? No good morning, no how are you?" he asked jokingly.

"I thought you hated me!?" Percy asked with surprise.

Triton looked down shamefully. "Sorry Percy. I never should have blamed you. You truly are a great hero. I'm really sorry, Percy, I really am." His voice got quieter near the end, and Percy felt the need to go hug the step-brother he never got to know. Which he promptly decided was the appropriate course of action. Triton seemed surprised, but he accepted the hug heartily nonetheless.

"Enough sibling bonding!" Poseidon yelled jokingly. Triton put a hand on his heart and pretended to feel sad. Percy and Poseidon just laughed at his attempt and Triton proceeded to give an undignified _humph._

"Time for breakfast!" Poseidon hollered, and proceeded to drag his sons down the hallway to the 'kitchen' of Atlantis. As they entered, Percy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Some kitchen!" Percy snorted with amazement and a tinge of jealousy. "I never got to eat my food in an air conditioned stadium!" Triton burst out laughing and Poseidon nodded appreciatively at his way of looking at it.

"Well guess what Percy, now you do!" Poseidon beamed excitedly. "And then I'm going to give you a huge tour of Atlantis, and you can live here and-"

Triton cut his excitement short. "Dad, remember, we have to go secure the camp and recruit and that shit?"

"Language young man!" Poseidon scolded, but his face had clearly fallen. Zeus had stopped their wonderful family bonding time. "Damn you Zeus!" Poseidon muttered, voicing Percy's thoughts.

"Language dad!" Triton replied mockingly, and they three went off to eat some food.

After they had eaten a light meal for their breakfast, they prepared the equipment for their first mission, said their goodbyes to Hestia, who had stayed back at Atlantis while Hades prepared his armies, and they headed off to Camp Half Blood.

Of course, Poseidon just had to insist they were to take a speedboat instead of using their powers of the sea to get there.

Percy was relaxing in a chair in the open area of the boat, along with Triton and Poseidon. They were the only people on the boat, of course, considering that Poseidon could just speed it along with their water powers.

Percy sighed. "Was the speedboat really necessary dad?" Percy asked, but he knew the answer.

"Just enjoy the ride Percy! Feel the wonderful breeze of the sea and the rocking of the boat! Man I really love the sea-"

"For a second I thought you were about to say I really love myself." Triton interrupted with a grin. Poseidon just rolled his eyes at his son's antics.

"Once a child always a child!" He retorted, and he grinned as if saying _No one can top that!_

"Uh well, dad, sorry to burst your bubble but, well, you were a child too you know." Percy laughed and Triton joined in.

"Oh my Olympians dad how did you not realize that!?" Triton managed out between bouts of laughter. Poseidon's cheeks were redder than Clarisse's face when someone broke Maimer.

Suddenly, abruptly halting his laughter, Triton pointed out something that neither Percy nor Poseidon had noted before.

"Dad, isn't against the Ancient laws for you to interfere at Camp?" Triton inquired, now deadly serious.

"Ancient laws, smainchent laws. They were invented by Zeus anyway **(AN: Just in this story)** and we are at war with him, thus I must conclude I am no longer eligible to that rule. Ha! Take that Zeus!" Poseidon replied haughtily, but his son's agreed with his logic.

They basked in the sun for a while, just relaxing and chilling until Percy broke them out of their reverie. 

"Guys, look, its camp." Percy yelled over the whistling wind; Poseidon had sped up the boat up by a lot.

Poseidon and Triton stood up, their faces going serious, and they all grabbed their weapons.

"Zeus, here we come!"

Less than a minute later they landed on the shores of Camp Half Blood, fully clad in dark grey armour tinged and mixed with sea green and armed with swords and their powers. Percy had never felt so ready to fight in his life. He was in his turf, with the god with power over the 'turf' _and_ a son of said god who was also in his turf.

"Quick, let's head into Camp and see what we can-" Percy started but was cut off by a loud voice.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" A voice boomed, and Percy presumed they had a megaphone. A large group of figures burst through the treeline, and at the head of them was none other than the Primordial class jerk. Zeus. Around him, the rest of the Olympians on his side materialized smashing into the ground with weapons and fully clad with armour. They three of them were in a state of shock until Zeus decided to cut through the tension with a knife.

"It's nice to see you again, _brother_."

 **AN: There is a small cliffy for ya'll. Drop a review if you can! Constructive feedback is approved!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favourites! It took a while to write this chapter because I've been busy lately. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Percy**

Percy drew Riptide and stood on guard, ready for anything. The three of them on his side right now were incredibly overpowered, but they were on the beach, right next to the sea, and that was their only advantage. The winds were whipping up, become faster and more powerful, and it was pretty obvious that it was Zeus' doing.

"Did you come to negotiate peace perhaps? Well we'll have none of that. You betrayed the council-" Zeus started but was cut off.

"Betrayed!? God you are stupid. My son saved our asses, and he deserved a reward, which he decided to use for the benefit of others. I know you were planning to use him as a puppet, weren't you? You do that with everyone you turn into immortals!" Poseidon shot back, his face contorted with rage.

Zeus faltered, opening his mouth and closing it again like a fish. Athena looked at her father with suspicion. "Now, now, Poseidon, I would never do such-" Once again, Zeus was abruptly cut off, this time by Athena.

"Father! That is not-" Athena started, but once again, was cut off. _What is it with people cutting each other off today!?_ Percy thought, silently laughing in his head.

"You shall not disobey or question me, daughter. You are on my side now, and you will do as I say. Is. That. Clear?" Zeus glared at his daughter, as if daring her to speak up. Athena narrowed her eyes but nodded nonetheless. Percy just shook his head; a leader like him would never last long with people like Athena, who Percy assumed would quickly see through Zeus' lies, because, you know, goddess of wisdom and all.

Zeus turned back to Poseidon, an evil grin lighting up his face.

"Ah, brother, how foolish can you get? Walking straight into our trap..." Zeus drawled, smirking. Percy just glared at him, because he had a bad feeling about what Zeus was doing. Percy started inching towards his dad, slowly enough so that no one would notice, and then quickly murmured something into his ear.

"I think he's trying to stall. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he is." Percy muttered quickly, and the shuffled back to his original position. Poseidon looked at him and gave an imperceptible nod.

"Both you _and_ your sons are stupid as hell. Heads filled with seaweed, just like their father. However, your wife is a different story. She is one-" Zeus continued on, his face lit up with malice and pure hatred.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Zeus." Poseidon hissed, his voice deathly quiet and terrifying. Zeus just smirked at him, and proceeded to continue.

"She is one-" Suddenly, a massive jet of water slammed into Zeus, launching him backwards and he crashed straight into a tree with such force the tree fell over. Poseidon had a look of rage on his face, and he pointed his trident at Zeus.

"You will regret this day Zeus!" He yelled, and all hell broke loose. Ares rushed towards Poseidon with his broadsword out, his eyes burning with desire for blood. Poseidon just smirked at his nephew.

"Do you need to me to beat you to a godly pulp again, Ares?" Poseidon taunted, his trident pointed at Ares' face.

"Shut up fishface!" Ares yelled and charged towards Poseidon. Percy turned towards the other gods as Triton motioned him to move back into the water.

"Quick! Get in the water!" Triton hissed to me, and I followed and moved back, and we turned towards Athena, who was slowly moving towards them. She was motioning Aphrodite to come forward, who looked incredibly reluctant to even be near the battle. Percy sighed. Zeus would make her pay for her 'incompetence', and he had a feeling what those sick ways were going to be.

Percy should have been paying attention.

Triton yelled, "Look out!" to Percy, but it was too late; a beam of energy slammed into his torso, launching him back into the water. Triton looked back towards Athena and ran at her with his sword.

"Some wisdom goddess. You proceed to shoot him with a beam and launch him right back to where he is automatically healed." Triton said, taunting the goddess of wisdom, who was quick to anger, much like her father.

"Shut your mouth you insolent fool!" Athena screamed and ran at him, fully clad in armour and armed with an enchanted celestial bronze and steel sword, much like Backbiter. Triton parried and sent a strike towards the goddess' stomach, which was deflected. Triton ducked below her next strike and summoned a powerful jet of seawater from the sea behind him. The water slammed into Athena's face, knocking her to the ground. Triton moved to the killing, or rather incapacitating blow when a blur smashed into Triton's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground as well. Triton looked back up.

Hermes.

The messenger god raised his sword, and he plunged it straight down. Triton's eyes widened and he rolled to the right and grabbed the hilt. Hermes growled with fury and rammed his foot into Triton's face. Triton groaned in pain, and it was Percy's turn to save him.

Percy shot out of the water, and he surveyed the scene below. Triton had gotten up, but he was up against two Olympians, soon to be three, as Zeus teleported himself to his two children fighting Triton. Zeus zapped him from above, and Hermes and Athena furiously stabbed at him with their weapons. Triton summoned a shield of water and rammed himself towards them, but he was being overpowered.

Percy sped towards the three on one battle, riding on a sheet of water which he was holding in place. He slammed into the ground in front of the Olympians fighting his brother, which he protected himself and Triton from because of the water, but Zeus, Athena and Hermes weren't so lucky. They were launched back about ten feet, landing headfirst into the sand. Percy ran over to Triton and helped him up, and they plunged back into the raging battle.

Poseidon raised his trident and stabbed downwards towards an injured Ares. The war god howled in pain as the pronged weapon pierced his skin. Ichor seeped out, covering the ground around him the glimmering gold liquid.

"Ares, this is what you get when you threaten my family!" Poseidon roared furiously, his eyes skirting around, looking for his _brother_. He didn't need to. Zeus got up and saw his son on the ground, bleeding profusely. The conceited king of the gods summoned his master bolt in his hand and hurled it with all his might towards his brother.

Poseidon was knocked over, but his trident managed to block most of the shock. He got up, groaning, but he knew he had to. As soon as he got up, a fist smashed into his face. Poseidon staggered back, and his eyes landed on Zeus' smug face. Grabbing his trident of the ground, the sea god feinted a strike to Zeus' left but quickly spun in a circle and stabbed straight towards his torso. It slammed into Zeus' armour, puncturing some holes in it from which golden ichor dripped out. Zeus growled in fury, but he decided to continue to anger the sea god.

"If only you knew what a mistake you were making, _dear brother._ " Zeus drawled, malice dripping of his words just like the ichor from his stomach, although it didn't seem to bother the god of lightning much.

Poseidon just spat in his face, causing Zeus to get very, _very_ angry. The brothers once again clashed in a flurry of strikes, lightning flashing, seas whipping up and the wind howling around them.

 **Line Break:**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth looked at the son of Zeus with calculating eyes (no, she was not checking him out), and simply stood away from the rest of the campers who were too busy fawning over Andel, who didn't seem to mind the attention at all. In fact, he looked rather smug. He was simply grinning as all the campers and Chiron bowed down to him, and his eyes fell on Annabeth, who was not really interested in the new kid. By the looks of it, he would be a rather annoying one, if he kept up his snobby attitude.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she turned back to the son of Zeus as his gaze reached her. His eyebrows raised high and he did something Annabeth would take much offence to. Andel winked at her. Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she sent him her infamous death glares. He just rolled his eyes and turned away, returning to basking in the glory.

The demigods and Chiron rose. "All hail Andel, Son of Zeus, god of the sky, lightning, thunder and νεφεληγερέτα." The old centaur announced. Annabeth decided she would pay some respect for him, but by the looks of it, he was the complete opposite of Percy; snobby, flirtatious, attention-loving and so many more bad things as Annabeth was soon to discover.

"Camp counselors, stay here. The rest of you go do whatever the hell you want." A grumpy voice spoke up from the back. Annabeth glanced towards the voice, but she already knew who it had to be. The wine god leaned against the wall, quietly sipping Diet Coke.

The campers did as told, the camp counselors waiting. Chiron motioned the campers to follow him to the Big House.

Annabeth's thoughts were currently on Percy. She sighed. He was so oblivious. Didn't he realize that she liked him? She had a nagging feeling he liked her back, but alas, he didn't seem to want to show it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chiron speaking. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Lady Athena?" Chiron asked politely, and he and the camp counselors dropped into a bow. Annabeth was a second late, which didn't go unnoticed. Athena just smiled warmly at her; she must have thought her daughter was lost in thought, which she of course was.

Athena motioned them to get up, and the did just that. "I am here to discuss a matter that arose at the council meeting earlier today after the awards ceremony," Athena started, but her jaw was set in a strange grimace, as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say. "It seems Zeus has ordered us to hunt down Perseus Achilles Jackson and kill anyone in this camp who is a son or daughter of Poseidon, Hephaestus, Apollo, the Hunters and Hades." The wisdom goddess finished off with a sigh, one eye closed and one eye slightly opened as if waiting to see their reaction.

It was quite noteworthy. The entire room burst into chaos; insults being thrown across. Annabeth heard the sound of swords and daggers being drawn, and she quickly ducked away into the shadows to get out her own weapon.

"Halt!" Athena bellowed. Clarisse, the child of Ares, paused mid-spear strike towards a blond haired boy who had barely gotten his weapon out. "We cannot allow this to go out of hand. I have been forced by my father to tell you, but it is against my will." She started, but was cut off.

"Will Solace is a son of Apollo," Clarisse la Rue spat, and with that, she stabbed downwards without warning. A scream of pain rang out through the Big House, and then all hell broke loose.

Annabeth sensed a dagger flying towards her, demigod senses kicking in. She ducked under it and spun in a circle, her feet launching out and connecting with someone in the face. Annabeth looked down to see the bleeding and unconscious face of Connor Stoll. She turned around just in time to see a sword flying through the air, barely dodging it.

It hit Chris Rodriguez instead, which Clarisse didn't take kindly to. Her eyes widened and she stood there, rooted to the spot and then unleashed a scream of fury. She charged forward and slammed the attacker of Chris with her spear, causing the demigod to fall to the ground, dead. Clarisse ran towards Chris and frantically tried to help him, all the while stabbing the air around her with her spear. The chaos raged on.

The next time, Annabeth turned around a little too late. A sword hilt slammed into her head, knocking her unconscious. This wasn't a very smart idea with Athena in the room. A burst of energy whizzed by her, dropping another demigod dead. She tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. Just like that, darkness covered her eyes.

 **Realm of Morpheus**

 **AN: (By the way, for future reference, this signals a dream/vision starting. Flashbacks will be labelled differently)**

 _A dark and mysterious haze was draped around the entire place. The air was toxic to breath. The ground seared and clawed at any who dared to pass. The life sustaining water was replaced by lava that added to the horrific characteristics of the place. It was what some may call hell._

 _A massive clang! erupted from what sounded like a gate from deeper in. The sound resonated eerily off the walls of the cavern that were not even visible to the human eye._

 _Zooming through the choking air, deeper inside, the gate was finally visible. A massive fortress towered to which the gate was for. The walls were so tall it would seem to any mortal that no living being could even reach this height or magnificence._

 _Out of the gate that clanged open, a horse galloped out, carrying on it's back a figure clad in red armor. The figure reigned in the horse after travelling a few metres. Rearing the horse up as a show of fear, to whatever might have been watching, it brought a large horn to its mouth._

 _A terrifyingly magnificent sound erupted from the horn, alerting everyone in the fortress to their posts. A great racket started in the city and before any mortal (if they survived the trip there, which was unlikely) could get over the horn, a loud, rhythmic beat of footsteps against the strange, marble-like, material that made up the thick, resonating floor. Out of the open door, a small patrol garrison marched forward, holding guns and swords that pulsated with energy._

 _As surprising as that was, it was not the darkest secret hidden behind the massively fortified walls. It was deeper. Far deeper._

 _Far underground, past the gate, past the citadel, past the massive throne, and deeper, deeper into the dungeons that choked anything around with the air that dared enter, other than the guards with special equipment suited for the job. Past the secret door, protected by automatic guns and guards on the other side were the 'high security prisoners'. The hidden underground high security dungeon only contained one person._

 _Nico opened his eyes to the dim glow that hovered over the place. He inhaled a sharp breath of air before shooting up, spluttering and coughing._

 _Where the hell am I? Wh-Oh yeah. Great._

 _He made sure he was where he thought he was by trying to bring his hands off the floor. They barely budged. Nico looked down at his shackles in despair._

" _Did you have a nice rest?" a voice growled. Nico's head snapped up. "Don't worry, I've got better planned today." Nico was tempted to strangle the figure, as he pretended to have a larger interest in his scythe than Nico, which he probably did. Nico decided to settle for a glare, knowing his temptation might never be fulfilled._

" _Scared, mortal?" the voice boomed, filled with glee. Nico's eyes glazed over when he remembered who had told him that before…_

 _Don't think about them! They aren't your family anymore...They never were._

" _I can read your thoughts, you know." his captor drawled on, swinging his scythe around like it was a feather._

 _Nico growled furiously. Although he felt like he couldn't talk, he made sure his captor wouldn't enjoy his suffering more than necessary._

 _His captors glowing eyes, emerging through his hood as two relatively small dots of light narrowed, if that was even possible._

 _Nico suddenly doubled over and clutched his head. It was as if someone was trying to overcome a wall inside his head, which it was probably was. Nico struggled as he felt it was about to be overcome. A mischievous grin crept over his face._

 _His 'wall' burst open and his captor entered his head. Nico sent very colourful language to his foremost thoughts. He felt the presence enter his mind. The thoughts went straight to the presence. How he did it he had no clue later on, but he didn't mind_ _ **(Get it? Heh)**_ _He grinned as his captor stumbled back and left his head._

 _Perfect timing._

 _The captor growled in fury. "You will pay, foolish child. Just wait a few hours...I will be back!" He spun around on his heel and sped out of Nico's sight. Nico fell back against the wall of his cell, not even bothering to shake the shackles. He knew even though he tried to shake it a little everyday, in a hope to slowly deteriorate it, he knew, somehow, it was laced with magic so it would last a very long time._

 _He gazed down at his arm, bearing the scars of long hours of torture. Would anyone of his 'family' come to save him now?_

 _ **Line Break**_

 _The wind whistled as the lone figure stumbled down the path. There was bitterness in the cold that stung when it slammed against your face. Indeed he knew that very well, and was definitely would be glad to achieve his goal sooner than later._

 _He glared at his stomach as if to tell it to shut up._

" _I know, I want breakfast but we need to do this first."_

 _He glanced around at his surroundings, twisting his skull ring on his finger as he did. He turned into an alleyway._

" _It should be somewhere here," he grumbled to himself. The dim streetlamp of the alley provided little light and no warmth as his teeth chattered. The tall warehouses on either side looked like simple old warehouses to those mortals. They were so ignorant. However, they were no ordinary warehouses indeed…_

 _Suddenly, he felt the urge to check something. As if his higher state informed him to do so in order to complete his mission._

 _Glancing at his watch, he eyes widened. How could his higher-self inform him that he was too late!_

 _No, no, no! No. It couldn't be! His head throbbed through his skull, pure fear injecting itself into him as he realized what could be after him._

 _He realized that it was already too late. He grabbed his Stygian Iron sword hilt and gracefully pulled it out of its sheath. The wind only worsened as his mind felt the presence of something nearby…_

 _His heart pounded as he sensed it. He had no idea how, but he assumed it was somehow related to the fact that he was a son of Hades._

 _Just as he reminded himself he could take on whatever wanted to kill him this time, he suddenly realized it wouldn't be such an easy fight._

 _Out of the shadows, a strange, human figure appeared. It was fully cloaked and through the darkness of his hood could see two pinpricks of light bored into his eyes. They were green with a hint of purple._

 _Purple eyes!? Nico thought incredulously. Related to Hecate maybe? Nico had enough run-ins with the enigmatic goddess to last a lifetime._

" _Long time, no see, Nico..." the voice rasped. It sounded vaguely human, but disturbingly robotic at that same time. Nico stepped back warily. He had been through enough fights to know never to let the supposed acquaintance make him to curious, lest he might be walking directly into a trap._

 _Nico's eyes followed the figure's every movement. As soon as the hand began moving towards the hilt, he gripped his tighter._

" _I am no fool, whoever you are!" he growled._

" _I assure you, I am well aware of that."_

 _He moved backwards as the hooded drew his weapon slowly. The scraping of the sword in a sheath made Nico flinch, as he knew from past experiences that such slow progression into battle meant the opponent had more power or overestimated themselves. He was hoping it was the latter._

 _Nico set his sword alight with darkness as his opponent drew nearer to him. And in a snap, he flashed away. Nico, knowing the trick, whirled around. And it was just in time. Their blades connected in a shower of sparks. Nico skidded back from the impact. It, as he decided to call the figure in that moment, drew back as well. He crouched in an alarmed position, ready for any attack that would catch him off guard. However, it simply stood there, gazing at the opponent._

" _I command you to halt your aggressive actions!" the voice boomed with authority and power. "I came with an offer. Accept or reject, I have not come to kill you. I only drew my sword for self defense-"_

" _Just tell me the offer, I haven't got time!" Nico snapped._

" _Sheath your sword, and so will I. Or else, no offer for you." the voice boomed again, greatly stunning Nico at its strange tone again._

" _Fine, fine, I will allow you to continue." Nico reluctantly mumbled, muttering something inaudible. It handed him a scroll, with a curious glint in the eyes that leaked through the hood._

" _Brace yourself." It warned seriously, before vanishing in a flash of light._

" _IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?" Nico bellowed. He sighed in submission and opened up the scroll. He looked at the page in awe, wondering. Why me? Why me? I have been through enough already!_

 _A low growl resonated behind him. Nico's eyes widened._

 _ **Brace yourself.**_

 **Realm of Morpheus**

 **AN: A little bit of a vision to set up Nico's very,** _ **very**_ **large role in this story. Confusing, I know, but in time it shall all be answered.**

 **Thanks for reading! Drop a favourite, follow and a review; it would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So I got this review asking why Hermes was betraying those who saved Olympus. The reason is that if you remember, at the end of the prologue, it says Zeus had a dazed look in his eyes. That typically means some sort of possession. Those who were strong willed fought against the possession, but for some it did not work. Thus, it is easily deductible that some powerful being is pulling on strings. Also, Hermes is still weak in the mind and body following the betrayal and redemption of his son, Luke.**

 **Yeah that's it. Also, sorry for the short, late update but I warned you guys, I write for fun, not as a profession, so I update whenever I feel like it.**

Nico laughed at her futile attempt as the winged monster launched herself into the air. Nico crawled out of the bush he was in and tore across the clearing and plunged into the forest, leaving a furious and flying monster behind.

Nico sprinted through the trees, attempting to dodge the trees to no avail. The branches clawed at his face and stung. But he knew that being slapped by a tree was in fact better than being left and abandoned by your own family!

 _They aren't my family anymore!_ He screamed at himself. _They never were!_

Nico was jolted out of his solemn thoughts when a giant branch smacked him in straight in the head, knocking him over.

"Oomph!" He grumbled. Nico looked back nervously, and made sure that was no one was in sight anymore. He opened his pack and peered in, his stomach rumbling.

"Well. I barely have any food left. How wonderful!" He face-palmed as he got up. "Where is the nearest store to rob…"

Suddenly, the throbbing his head intensified, causing him to stumbled back, clutching his head and groaning. His knees buckled, and the visions struck again.

 **Realm of Morpheus**

" _Welcome, Nico. I have an of-" a figure appeared out of nowhere._

"Hold on a second," he said, although he was inside of the vision. "This isn't part of my past!" _He glanced around and saw they were in a massive elevator. Why an elevator? he wondered._

" _Indeed. Smart child." the voice boomed. "I suppose you don't know why your mind is somewhere else in spacetime?"_

" _Space and time!?" Nico's eyes widened._ Time!?

" _Spacetime, not space and time. Space and time are in fact one, a coexisting entity. The entity that all other entities are forced to reside in-"_

" _Excuse me...but...um...you offered something?"_

" _Ahh, yes, pardon me. I was wondering if you wanted to lead my army."_

" _W-what!?" Nico spluttered. "Why me!? Out of everyone else in the world!?"_

" _So modest! Out of everyone else in the world!? You are loyal and a great hero! I have watched you all your life-"_

" _Wow, that's not creepy at all…" Nico muttered, sending the offerer into a fit of laughter. Nico stared blankly at him._

" _You are funny, child! You have accomplished so much while protecting your family well." The offerer ceased its laughter, still smiling as it gazed upon "the child"._

" _One: I have a name, you know. Two: I need time to think about it. I am very sorry, but I really need to have some time alone. Because, honestly, I don't even know who you are."_

" _I will let you gladly, Nico," the offerer smiled kindly, making Nico rethink his suspicions about the offerer being evil, and internally thanking it for remembering his name, judging by the fact that this person, or whatever it was, watched Nico all his life._

He's probably covering it up! _Nico thought sadly to himself._ Just like everyone else...

" _Yeah...I just need a little time to think…"_

 _The colours of his virtual world starting swirling along with his confusion. He felt his head swimming as the world distorted and the vision went dark._

 **Realm of Morpheus**

Nico opened his eyes groggily, remembering the troubling vision that had attacked him moments before.

 _Why do I deserve this? Why did she have to die?_ he growled. But Nico knew that complaining wouldn't help him in anyway, and that the vision that had just happened was in fact not a memory.

His gaze flickered around his surroundings, taking in the surprisingly. The furiously bright light temporarily blinded him, and he began to have his doubts.

It wasn't where he was before the vision. The light began to clear, revealing a circle of stones, placed periodically from each other; somewhat like Stonehenge. The sun was setting, flooding the sky with a beautiful collage of red, orange and yellow. Nico winced and tried to get up. He had to find out where he was; being teleported somewhere you've never seen is not good.

Nico shakily stood up, a strange feeling sneaking up his spine as he did so. A shiver ran through him, and he turned around in a circle nervously. There was nothing in sight that could possibly do him harm...at least in an obvious perspective.

 _"The hills have eyes..."_ A voice rang out through the fading sunlight. It wasn't loud but it was majestic and carried on the wind for miles. It was a whispery, thin voice; a 'creepy' voice as it would be colloquially referred to as.

The last of the sun's rays peeked over the distant mountains, flooding the sky with a bright collage before reverting to a dark blue colour. Shadows crept over the ground, covering the landscape in an eerie silence. Whispers echoed around him, and Nico felt a presence lurk in the darkness behind him. He drew his Stygian Iron sword and smiled at whatever was lurking in the shadows.

"The darkness is my turf..." And he slipped into the shadows with that ominous message.

Five seconds later, he was launched out of the shadows and the son of Hades lay on the ground in an undignified heap.

"Er...sorry about that." A voice echoed that Nico recognized immediately.

"Father! Did you have to do that!?" Nico growled, but the beginnings of a small smile graced his face. Out of the shadows Hades stepped out with a sheepish grin.

"Yes. I did. Now, we have rather important matters to discuss." The god of the underworld drawled.

"Let me guess. That stupid lightning god-" Nico was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. Nico just flipped the sky off "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Zeus probably wants me to go do his dirty work for him."

Hades flashed another sheepish grin. "Well, it's kind of actually you doing dirty work _with_ me to fight against Zeus."

He was responded with Nico pumping his fist into the air.

"Hell yeah!" Hades looked mildly surprised but then shook his head and muttered a quiet _kids these days._

Hades cleared his throat and began speaking again. "Well...let's get down to-" Hades was interrupted abruptly.

"Hold up. What did you say?" Nico asked, as realization struck him. The god of the underworld chuckled.

"Well, the sea spawn was considered too powerful by Zeus and he kind of wanted to kill him?" Hades started but he finished off as a question as he looked at his son's reaction.

"Eh...typical lightning brat." Nico muttered but his eyes suddenly grew dark. "Uh...so is he dead?"

"Nope! So like, we kind of just started a civil war between the gods right after the war with the Titans! I can finally get revenge on my brother." Hades grinned maniacally.

"Shouldn't we just sit back and watch those losers die like we usually do?" Nico snapped, a rather frightening scowl beginning on his face.

"Nope once again! We will go forth with the armies of the dead and make him grovel at our feet! However, Nico, there is something we must do. Daedalus did not receive rightful punishment according the Minos. I fear a massive revolt is coming in the underworld. Minos has already gained tons of support to 'balance out my power in the underworld' and to boil the the cursed inventor in cheese fondue for all of eternity'. My spies report he might even be plotting to overthrow me. Already my loyal scouts report an army of the dead planning on marching towards the river Styx." Hades answered.

"And what do you require me to do, Father?" Nico asked grimly, knowing how very dirty the whole mess could become.

"I need you to convince Minos to call of the revolution. He somewhat trusts you, but he might know that you are loyal to me. If that does not work, report back immediately and we will subdue the revolt." Hades ordered and Nico nodded in agreement but the ghost king had a rather interesting question.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"How do you kill something that's already dead?"

 **Line Break**

A figure clad in complete pitch black Stygian Iron armour, covering their body from head to toe, darkness rolling off them in waves. A matching Stygian Iron sword was tightly gripped in their hand. Nico Di Angelo was standing at the edge of a massive cliff, leading up to sheer drop with jagged, piercing rocks at the bottom with their sharp edges glinting in what little light existed in the Underworld. Past the cliff was a vast expanse of barren wasteland, the river Styx flowing gracefully in wispy, illusioned liquid that was filled with millions of broken oaths. Past the fabled river was a massive host of ghostly armoured figures, shimmering with the bright glow of thousands of souls.

In front of them was a dug out pit, filled with a bubbly, brown, frothing liquid that Nico immediately recognized. Minos must have realized Happy Meals and Coke were more efficient at giving 'life' to the dead than animal sacrifice. A ghost of a smile lingered on his face before he spotted his target. Minos stood in front of the gathering of the dead. They were in a somewhat well organized line but there were some who were bursting forward.

"One at a time!" The King of Crete roared furiously, and the souls moved back.

Nico's eyes narrowed dangerously before he pointed his sword down and bellowed across the landscape.

"Minos! What the hell are you doing!" Nico yelled, and the effect was immediate. Minos lost control as he turned around to glare at who dared to interrupt his ritual. When he saw the furious figure glowing with power at the top of the cliff his eyes widened. King Minos lost control and hundreds of souls rushed forward to drink from the pit. Minos turned around and stumbled backwards as he was overwhelmed with souls.

Nico growled and shadow travelled down before slamming his sword into the ground, sending a wave of pulsing dark energy towards the souls. They went flying, Minos included. Nico's eyes were dancing with hellfire as fury took over him. This was _his_ job and his job only. No pathetic vengeance hungry soul could rule the dead. Minos ghost was hovering over the rocks, cowering as Nico moved towards him.

And that's when he noticed. Minos was not a ghost. He was in a solidified form with pale, wrinkled skin and his eyes were pulsing with purple. Nico stumbled back in pure shock.

"Wha-What?" The son of Hades spluttered. "How are you alive!?" Nico's voice was quiet, but laced with an undertone of fury.

Minos grinned maniacally. "Oh...it was nothing...just a voice that promised me my revenge and life and power in turn for my loyalty. My dear _master_ ," Minos began, spitting out master like it put a sour taste in his mouth. " _Someone_ will die tonight."

The King of Crete drew a frighteningly massive sword and grinned a grin so full of malice and hate Nico almost thought of shuddering. Nico growled in fury and pulled his sword out of the ground. Before the Ghost King could react, Minos sent a kick at his chest and slammed the flat of his sword into Nico, sending him flying. Nico slammed into the cliff wall and got up as quickly as he could, cringing in pain. Then as quickly as he did that, he stepped back into the shadows.

"You bloody coward! I will have your head on a stake while I torture Daedalus for all of eternity! Come back-" He felt a large force slam into him from the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. He felt a sword slam into his skin but bounce off. Rolling around to face his attacker, he saw nothing. Minos growled in utter fury. That coward has shadow travelled away.

"Don't you worry Daedalus and your petty pupils. I am coming for you."

 **Line Break**

The bustling streets of Bologna were overflowing with the mouth-watering aroma of various authentic Italian dishes coming from the bakeries, pizzerias and cafés. The sun was shining brightly upon the many people that littered the stone roads.

Rushing past various shops, a hooded figure was walking with their head down low. Clad in a black cloak, to the passerby, Italians or foreigners trying their best to fit into the Italian lifestyle, they looked rather suspicious. Pushing past groups of friends talking on the sides of the streets, the figure sped up their pace, much to the discomfort of the tourists.

He zeroed in on his target, a small roadside café, scrunched together on all sides many other small stores and pizzerias. In a few long strides, he had reached the door and stuck out his hand to push the doors open. The glass doors made quite the squeak when they opened, but that was easily forgotten when the rich aroma of Italian cuisine struck, a wonderful scent of a variety of cheese, sauce, vegetables, bread and meat. Inhaling a large breath of the rich air, he stepped into the cafe.

The loud chatter of Italian speaking locals reverberated through the compact café. The hooded figure growled. _Descendants of the Romans_... He thought with distaste. He glanced around, looking for who he was seeking. At the edge of his peripheral vision, he spotted another figure, waving at him from a distance, beckoning him over. Making his way over to the table where the person was, he took a longer glance at him. He had electric blue eyes and a dark grey curly beard, the same colour as his hair. He radiated power, almost like a god.

 _That's because he is a god, Minos._ A voice rang through his head. Minos smiled. Lord Zeus.

He pulled the chair forward and sat in it and looked expectantly at the God of lightning.

"Welcome, Minos. I've been expecting you. Come, we have much to discuss." Zeus pronounced.

"Ah...yes. I expect you have come here with the plan?" Minos asked.

"Yes. I have started it. You shall get your revenge, I shall get my complete hegemony over Olympus."

"But will that not incur Poseidon's wrath?"

"My brother? What could he do?" Zeus asked, surprised.

"We have more goes on our side, but Hades will certainly lean to Poseidon's side. Two Big Three gods against us? Poseidon and Hades' armies will surely crush us. I am aware of Hades meeting Poseidon more often, being friendlier around him and talking. What will we do?"

"Well, I am sure we could certainly get help. I am aware of someone who could possibly aid us, but for the time being I am unsure." Minos nodded.

"That's necessary for us."

"Ah! Here's our food!" Zeus exclaimed, eyeing the food. "I haven't eaten mortal food in eons."

"I haven't eaten any food in over 2400 years." Minos remarked. "I've been rather busy being dead."

"Wow. I feel really bad for you." Zeus said, frowning. "That long without any ambrosia?"

"At least I got to hunt Daedalus, and if you remember, I was a mortal before I died. Stupid daughters of that dratted King." He trailed off, muttering and cursing.

"Well, dig in!" Zeus exclaimed with a rather surprising amount of enthusiasm for the God-King. Minos eyed the food warily.

"Is that some new mortal term?"

"Yep!"

"What does 'Yep' mean?"

Zeus sighed, muttering something along the lines of _never dealing with undead mortals again._

"How much as mortal food changed?" Minos asked, still scrutinizing the sandwich.

"A lot." Minos looked at him, but sighed when he realized that was all he was going to get for an answer. Zeus was already 'digging into' his food. Cautiously, he raised his mini-trident (a fork) and stabbed the sandwich.

"That's not how you eat a sandwich, Minos." Zeus said, the proceeding to show him how to eat a sandwich. Holding the sandwich gingerly in his hands, like it was a bomb, he put it in his mouth and bit down and chewed.

" _What the hell is this!?"_ Minos cursed, spitting out his food back onto his plate, earning the glares of several diners.

Zeus winced. "Ah...welcome to the new age." Minos growled.

"How do you even eat that?" The King of Crete snapped.

Zeus sent him a withering glare and looked everyone who was staring at them to mind their own business.

Turning back to Minos, he said, "So I assume you know what to do?" Minos nodded. "Just remember you have my help, Minos." Zeus assured him, and with a wave, he flashed away. The mortals didn't see a thing. Minos sighed and abruptly walked out of the cafe.

 **Line Break**

Percy felt lethargic, as his body remained unmoving on the hard ground below. Pain was surging through his system, exploding with fury into his nerves and capillaries. His whole body is aching; it hurt to shift his muscles; keeping him trapped in an uncomfortable position. He clenched his fists to keep the pain in check, but no matter what he did, it did not ease his tension.

His eyes did not open, as much as he willed them to do so. His mouth managed to open up, and a shaky groan escaped his lips, attempting to rid his brain of the confusion that riddles his poor and worn out body. The confusion stood strong, and Percy feel strangely defeated. His questions are overpowering other thoughts.

Shaking it off, he tried to focus on his other senses to help him get a vague idea of what was happening around him. He tuned in to his ears, but he heard nothing. No noise could be heard other than his groans of pain in the silent world around him. He could hear himself, so his ears must be fine, right? His attention turned to his nose as he breathed in deeply. He smelt no scent, not a single bad smell, nor a good one for that matter.

His mouth felt horribly dry and his lips extremely chapped. His tongue ran over them, and he was shocked to discover a coppery, metallic taste when he drew his tongue back. His hand instinctively moved up towards his face, despite the pain, and he touched his face. His hand felt slippery, and he knew what it was.

Finally, his eyes opened, just to confirm what his face was covered in, but it was to no avail. They squeezed shut as soon as they had opened; the light was blinding. He covered his eyes with his elbows before slowly opening them to block out the light slowly. It was the only way. He scrunched his eyes but kept them open for a while, and soon after he felt good enough to completely open them.

He pulled his legs in from his lifeless position, and proceeded to slowly get up. Pain shot through his leg as he put pressure on his right leg. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists and despite the furious pain and profuse bleeding, he stood up and he silently cheered, albeit he was standing very wobbly. He looked down to see a reddish liquid pooled around his feet, and he suddenly felt weak. Why was he feeling that? He was the saviour of Olympus, he had experienced a lot more than a little blood. He squeezed his eyes shut and limped on forward. His leg seemed to have adjusted to the pain, and he was hoping the rest of his body follows the example. He didn't think he could carry on much longer.

Suddenly, all the memories from the past few days slammed into him like a train. He fell backwards onto his butt, his vision swimming as he remembered what happened. Their plan had been thwarted. Poseidon was still fighting outside, searching for both his sons while using his fury to hold all the other gods. Poseidon's army was on it's way, along with Hades and his reinforcements. The other gods had not reported back, but unbeknownst to them, the hunters and Artemis were already on their way from the south.

Energy surged through his veins as he was motivated to keep going and fight for his kin. And he ran straight into a wall.

He fell back, nursing his head and groaning in pain. He was trapped. Bars were in his way. Zeus had thrown him in a prison, and he wouldn't be surprised if Ares was on his way to torture him.

Suddenly, the walls were broken apart and Percy flew back. Stones clashed to the ground with loud thuds and clatters. As his vision and the dusts cleared, he saw none other than the God of the Underworld, harvester and tormentor of souls, instiller of sheer terror and friends with a primordial god, the very embodiment of Death.

"Hades! What are you doing here?" Percy asked, surprised.

"Do you want me to save you or not. And that would be _lord_ Hades to you, Perseus Jackson."

"I thought you weren't allowed to interfere in the mortal world."

"I thought you weren't so stupid. You, mortal, are interfering in the world of the gods." Hades shot back.

"I thought I was the cause of this war, and I'm also a son of a god, and can we please get along? Why don't want a civil war on a side in a civil war." Percy pleaded. Hades nodded, his posture relaxing slightly.

"Ah about that. Civil war in my realm is inevitable. As soon as this camp is captured, I will move back to the Underworld. I cannot let them to my palace."

"Can't you just tell them off? You're the God of the Underworld, right?" Percy asked.

Hades responded with a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Perseus. They have turned completely. I have a nagging feeling they are being controlled. Come to think of it, the other Olympians had a glazed look in their eyes. It was almost pure darkness in them. Not shadows, like Thanatos or I, but pure darkness."

At the same time, they both seemed to have reached the same conclusion. "Erebus!"

Hades, the tormentor of souls himself, had fear in his eyes. "This is not good. We have to tell the council...oh wait. There is no council."

"We should not speak of this to anybody. Telling our side will simply inspire panic among us. Once Zeus is dealt with, we will figure if Erebus is stirring or merely doing what he does every few centuries."

"So...I suppose we should go now?" Percy said, standing there awkwardly. They nodded and charged forward into the sunlight. They were met with quite the sight.

The Olympian Council was being beat back the rebellion. Artemis, Apollo, Hestia and Poseidon were fighting ferociously, and slowly but surely, they were beating them back. With the arrival of Hades and Perseus, Zeus' eyes widened. Hades summoned the armies of the dead, and it was the last straw. The Olympian Council teleported away. The battle had been won. Camp Half-Blood was theirs.

When they turned around, the campers were staring open-mouthed at them, for some reason not trying to kill each other.

Hades sighed. This was going to take so long to explain.

 **Drop a review; constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
